For various reasons, users in one country may desire to have in country phone numbers in a different country, thereby allowing the users to appear local in regions anywhere in the world. For example, users who live in the United States but are expatriates of India may want a telephone number that appears local to a region in Bangalore. These “in country” local numbers allow friends and families of subscribers to avoid the high cost of making international calls when calling the subscribers who are globally dispersed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling global telephony capabilities in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.